doctorwhofanfilmsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor (Doctor Whooves and Assistant)
for a different version of the character, see The Doctor (disambiguations) The Doctor, also known as Time Turner, is a Time Lord and pony from the planet Gallifrey. He currently travels in his TARDIS with his companions and friends Derpy Hooves and Tick Tock. This version of the Doctor was from a universe described like a normal Doctor Who universe and that he mentioned that he looked like a homo sapien in appearance there, he now spends his adventures in a universe inhabited by ponies and other creatures. It is unknown what incarnation he's in when he starts taking his life as a pony, so it either makes him a future or alternative Doctor. He currently stars in ''Doctor Whooves & Assistant'' and was formally voiced by Keioandgilly, till he resigned and was replaced by Jestre DeRama. Character Creation The original version of the character was named Doctor Whooves and was created to mock the looks of the tenth Doctor, that regularly appears as a cameo in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fans would compare Doctor Whooves to the original Doctor, showing much similarities and actually created alternate versions of him being the Doctor. PierceSmoulder created a Doctor Who series based on the concept by making Doctor Whooves an actual Doctor. Personality The Doctor has a hyper personality and gets excited about most stuff he's never seen, like he often forgets that ponies has their personal privacy, like asking questions about Derpy's wings and Tick Tock's horn. He only acts serious when someone he cares about, like Derpy, to be in danger or if he's losing in some way. Companions [[Ditzy Doo|'Ditzy Doo']] Ditzy Doo first found the Doctor when he parked his Tardis to her universe. He told her that he's a time traveler, but she didn't believed him and assumed that he was crazy. They investigated on the return of Nightmare Moon, Ditzy think that they should stop her, but the Doctor says that she needs help. After witnessing the Elements of Harmony turning her back to Princess Luna, Ditzy was disappointed cause that makes her think the investigation was a waste of time. The Doctor asks Ditzy for muffins and leaves with his TARDIS, Ditzy realizes that he wasn't crazy based on what she saw. The Doctor came back seconds later, forgetting to get the butter from Ditzy, then leaves with his TARDIS again, attempting to go back to his universe. After the Doctor departures again, Ditzy felt bad for letting him go and calls herself a "featherhead". Instead of going home, the Doctor accidentally travels to two months in the future, reuniting with Ditzy. Ditzy appears to not believe the Doctor is a time traveler anyone, even though she seen him leave with the TARDIS. He proved to her that is is a time traveler by showing her the muffins she gave him, Ditzy recognizes that the muffins are fresh and not rotten overtime, thus proving that he could time travel. A bully walked past Ditzy calling her "Derpy Hooves", the Doctor asks why he called her "Derpy". Ditzy explained that "Derpy" is a nickname ponies use to call her, admitting it's not a nice gesture. The Doctor says that he thinks it's cute and that she should stick to it, he even made a funny rhyme about it that made her laugh. Ditzy decided to introduce the Doctor the ponies' culture, starting with Winter Wrap Up. The Doctor seems nervous about it, but decided to have a go, so they singed "Winter Wrap Up" as an introduction. After the singing, Ditzy says that she needed to go the south, the Doctor offered her to take her there by going to his TARDIS. When they arrived, the TARDIS has taken them to the north instead, where they encounter a gigantic creature that wants to lay eggs for her children on the planet thus killing all life that exist there. The Doctor offered it a colder planet, that would helped to nurture better cause of the colder climate, but the creature refused. Ditzy kicked all the clouds that would make the creature weaker, causing it to melt. The Doctor take its children to another planet where they could live better. The Doctor then offered Ditzy to be his companion, at first she refused, but he said the TARDIS could travel to space, so she acceoted his offer and she became his companion ever since. In a changed timeline, the Doctor goes back in time and meets Ditzy as a filly after she got bullied and is crying on a cloud. When the Doctor saw her, he confronted her and made her feel better. She asked if she'll ever see him again, the Doctor responded by claiming he guarantees it, implying she will meet in him in the future of when the Doctor originally met her. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}